The Legacy Of Narnia
by gokuforeverx1262
Summary: Mike ,Alice,Dev,Mary,Walter,Victor and Lisa are the next in line for the greatest adventure of their lives after Susan,Lucy,Edmond and Peter.In'the second page of the great book',7 children find the world of Narnia and have to face a great evil .plz r & r
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy of Narnia

This is my first fanfic .so please no flames .

disclaimer:Narnia and all the old characters are NOT mine(or is it mine)

So now let the story begin .

This story takes place in the year about 7 children (Mike Goldwater ,Mary Goldwater, Alice Stanton ,Dev Patel ,Walter Bond , Victor Hector and Lisa Jackson) who are on a school camping trip (not compulsory for everybody, if you want to know).On the first night, Mike , Dev , and Victor ,who were (by chance)in the same tent , were just making friends when they heard a howl , a sad howl .They did not hesitate to go as the howl was not at all a menacing one , and also because they were foolish enough to get drawn to the howl because of the strange but wonderful tune that went with it .So they followed the tune with the weird look you would see in Tom and Jerry or any other of those funny shows when a person gets attracted to a certain smell or things like that. When they reached the place where they heard the music from, they saw a wolf lying on the ground .It was injured .Then they saw that the tail was golden .Slowly, the full body started to grow a golden , with a change impossible to describe in more words than amazing, the wounded wolf lying on the ground turned into a huge golden lion. It looked beautiful and had a long mane .They felt a beautiful feeling as soon as they saw him. They felt so peaceful that if they turned even a bit more peaceful you would say that they could compete with Buddha .Then the lion started humming a tune. The boys felt cleansed of any and every bad thought .Then as he hummed the tune, a portal opened up just behind him .It was black with streaks of white .Suddenly everybody was confused about what to do .

'' What should we do'' asked Victor.

'' I don't know'' replied Mike.

''More important than that, what can we do, how can a lion hum and what the heck is that? ''Asked Walter, (who was very practical) pointing at the portal.

''Hold your noise everyone,'' said Dev,''I want to listen to the music'' (Which was the same lines the cabby spoke in the first book of the _Chronicles of Narnia._).

'' WHAT ARE WE TO DO?'' Mike shouted amidst the confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok last chapter was not funny and it was pretty short and……… Yeah I get it

I'll try to make it better this time.

Disclaimer: Nothing except some of the characters are mine, I'm just borrowing from the author.

Mike gaped at the portal that was growing huge rapidly and sucking air into it. The trees were swaying into the portal… one of the weak trees even went into it, but the lion didn't flinch. His mane flew in the direction. It looked bold and strong. It proved to the boys that it really was the king of the jungle. Then, a strong fear of the massive lion standing there took over them. Slowly, they walked back to their tent with small steps to ensure that the lion wouldn't pounce on them. They reached the tent and zipped it closed.

* * *

Mike woke Dev up at six thirty the next day and asked him "do you remember what happened yesterday?" and Dev who was very sleepy, mumbled "shut up!" and threw his pillow at Mike. He wasn't able to sleep at all that night. At seven o'clock that morning, everybody trudged out of the tent. The huge camp master was standing there ticking the attendance with the pencil and clipboard.

"Okay everybody, worm soup for breakfast"

"Whoopee for that" Mike muttered under his breath but the camp master heard him. He immediately picked Mike out from the group by his ear. "When you get back to school I will make sure you get detention for that" the camp master yelled such that he resembled a red tomato yelling.

"Great camp counselor he makes" Mike noted in his mind. Mike got into the mess hall and noted that the worms were still squirming in the soup. "looks great" he said to the cook with a thumbs up. He threw the soup out the window where a dog came, sniffed it and ran away. As soon as he finished his food, he went to his tent and washed his food down with cola he had managed to secretly hide in his bag.

"Yuck, Only people who could eat dung could eat this food." Mike thought.

Mike took his swimming dress and ran to the changing room , amazingly avoiding the mob going to get their swimming dresses . See ,they were going swimming in the lake .This was always the part of camp that he loved .After that Mike was "happy" to learn that he would be eating crocodile soup for lunch .Lunch he washed down with cola too .He took out his own mobile phone and was just about to call his parents when Dev walked in.

"What are you doing "he asked Mike ,who was sheepishly trying to hide his cola (he still had it in his hands) 10 seconds after Dev had seen it.

"Nothing, what are you doing '' asked Mike really stupidly .

"Oh ,just wanted to ask if I could have some cola"

"Sure" said Mike quietly . He threw a cola to Dev

"Thanks" said Dev. He drank the contents of the bottle in just one huge gulp .

Suddenly Mike saw pictures . Pictures of him fighting Dev with a sword .He shook the pictures off his head. After all Dev was his friend. Or was he?

Look out for my next one: Dev Patel: Friend or Foe?


End file.
